User blog:Aniju Aura/My Warrior Cats
Okay, my Native Amarican Warrior named is Whitefang! So in gerneral I refer to myself as Whitefang most when talking about warriors. But If I had joined the other Clans are different cats, some tranmigration involved, I would ahve different looks and names. Kinda like Cinderpelt became Cinderheart. Here are my cats for each Clan ThunderClan Honeytail – a bright orange she-cat with green eyes, white underside and paws Now isn't that just the cutest cat you ever heard?! Hoenyatil is the Medicine Cat amoung many great ones like Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt and or on. Honeytail is a jind gental caring cat who puts other before herself. Honeytail doesn't like fighting and belives problems can be solves in other ways. WindClan Silverwind – a spotted gray blue she-cat with deep blue eyes. Silverwind is a warrior. She is an Egyptian Mau the last cat breed there is. They are like little cheetahs! I would be one of the fastest cats ever because, being an Egyptain Mau, I love to run with my follow WindClan cats! Silverwind is a fast thing, clever and bold cat. If you can't keep up with her then you will be left behind, til she come back to see what's keeping the slow-pocks. Silverwind also hope to be leader one day of WindClan after Onestar, the cat she crushes on. ShadowClan Duskstar – a very dark brown almost black she-cat with bright yellow eye Formerly Duskpelt, I would be a Burmese! Buskstar is a kind gental leader, but a fierce, powerful and cunning fighter. She guides her clan with a gental paw and keeps her mind open to new ideas. She would put the lives of her Clan, the kits, elders, appentices, warriors, queens, all before herself. The Clan comes first is what she belives in but she also looks after the indiviual. No cat will be left behind if they are too weak, injured, young or too old. "Every cat can be saved!" is Duskstar's motto. RiverClan Brookstripe – a white she-cat on the top with my ears, face and tail blue-gray with blue eyes. Brookstripe woudl be deputy for RiverClan but first a queen since she would be mates with Reedwhisher. Brookstripe's legs would have some stripes on them like gloves. Brookstripe is loyal, brave, caring and thoughtful. She thinks her problems through to the end. She is fast and strong but she uses her head to fight. Brookstripe's kits are Bubblestep, Grayheart and Cloudstorm and Splashtail. SkyClan I would be Cloudshine Cloudshine – a colico she-cat with ember eyes and curled back ears. Cloudshine is a Scrottish curl, and has long hair. I havem't read the book with SkyClan in it yet so I would just be the deputy. Falconstar would be my mate. My kits would be Stormclaw, Rainheart and Silvercloud. BloodClan If BloodClan was brought back. Dawnstar – a dappled color she-cat with yellow eyes. I would be deputy than leader Dawnblaze. I would lead the clan back to glory and get rid of the old ways. We would have hunters, instead of Warriors, healers instead of just one medicine cat, gaurds to protect the Clan: the queens, elders and kits. Since BloodClan never really knew the Warriors Code, we simply make up our own. We would become a great Clan and maybe help form others, the cats who splintered off of BloodClan after the epic fight between LionClan and BloodClan. Your Cats Okay those are my cats now who would you be and what position? I was all females I just notice. But you don't have to be all one gender. Category:Blog posts